


i'll kiss you 'til it's dark, go through all the motions

by redlight



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: It's really easy to touch Abed, is the thing. It's almostfrightening, how easy it is.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	i'll kiss you 'til it's dark, go through all the motions

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my bullshit 
> 
> like i cant write plot anymore i can ONLY write cuddling

It's really easy to touch Abed, is the thing. It's almost _frightening_ how easy it is, to slip into this familiarity.

Maybe Jeff shouldn't be surprised, because this _whole thing_ —his time at Greendale, his relationships with the study group, it started when he met Abed, and anyway, they _did_ hang out a ton in their first year.

So yeah, it's scarily, ridiculously easy to settle into cuddling with Abed while Abed is insisting on showing Jeff some obscure movie about deconstructing sci-fi tropes, or an in-depth analysis on the _Flash_ series. He lets Jeff pull him close on instinct, and always taps him away when Abed doesn't feel like being touched—and Jeff follows that, respects that, because he _gets_ it, how touch can be suffocating and overwhelming sometimes.

But today is a good day for cuddling. Abed shushes Jeff when Jeff makes a remark about the main character's hair, because this is a First Watch-through, and First Watches mean no talking, no distraction.

Jeff, regrettably, dozes off a little with his chin cradled on Abed's shoulder, and he probably drools, too, but Abed shakes him awake gently when the episode is presumably over.

"Have you been sleeping lately, Jeff?" he says, his slim fingers resting on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff grunts and hides his face further into Abed's neck. Abed hums. "Your concealer got a little messed up and you have dark circles. I think we can use Annie's makeup wipes to take it off, though."

"Guh."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"...No, I haven't been sleeping. Yes to Annie's makeup wipes. Don't tell anyone I use concealer."

"I think they can tell by themselves."

Ouch. But Abed gently touches the skin under his bruised eyes, before he clicks his tongue and gets to his feet. Jeff willfully withholds his whine under his breath, wanting his warmth to remain.

Abed is gentle with wiping Jeff's face clean, skin clean and cool from the dampness. Abed lets Jeff pull him into his lap, too, once he's done—he doesn't really react, but his mouth does that cute half-smile thing when he thinks Jeff can't see it, and it's all just so damn endearing Jeff _has_ to kiss him.

—He doesn't. He's not quite sure what _this_ is, really, but Abed hasn't said anything against it, and he's always been pretty cuddly with Troy but he won't stop Jeff from this but _god_ if he's reenacting a movie again then Jeff will, will—

Well, he's not sure what he'll do, but there might be crying involved. But he probably has to actually _deal with it_ first. And ask, which is. Well.

He feels like a kid hiding under his covers, asking _five more minutes, mom_ , except the covers is Abed and Jeff is a grown-ass man, and he hides his face in Abed's shoulder again.

"You're really touchy today," Abed says. He pats the top of Jeff's head, cautious. "Did something change?"

"You're not bothered by it?" Jeff asks, muffled.

"No. I just didn't expect it." Abed pauses, his fingers curling lightly in Jeff's hair. "Is this because you're lonely, or are doing something self-destructive where you think no one really cares about you so you're pushing for something more and then they leave because you made them uncomfortable, because considering your history sometimes I don't think that it's really me you want to be doing this to but I don't have a lot of frame of reference to these kinds of scenarios anyway—"

Jeff sighs because he knows a lot of that is _right_ but it's not like that this time, really. "Abed, wait."

He stops. He looks at Jeff's nose. He's gotten really good at keeping his eyes fixed to parts of people's faces—he said he tried to do it to help with his face blindness, but it's ultimately more helpful to just give fixation points now. "I—I know I get lonely sometimes, and I know I do unhealthy things sometimes to try to—I don't know, reassure myself. Either to prove that I'm not good enough or to prove that people will still stay by me, even if I do something shitty. Which I know is wrong. I'm trying to work on it." He shuffles back, so he can look at Abed properly. "But this isn't that. I _like_ spending time with you. I really like it."

Abed hums lightly. He's not looking Jeff in the eye still, and that's okay. He's folding and unfolding his fingers together, and his body heat is still so close and reassuring. Abed runs really warm, warmer than Jeff expected, considering how lanky he is, but it's—nice. Really nice. _Nice_ in Shirley's lilty sing-song voice, even.

After a minute, Abed says, "I guess it makes sense you like spending time with me. I _am_ pretty adorable." There's something _off_ when he says it, but he shifts and grasps Jeff's hand with his own, tentative. "Can I ask you something, Jeff?"

Jeff raises an eyebrow, running his thumb across the thin skin of Abed's knuckles. "What, are you gonna ask to kiss me?" he says, half-joking, lopsided smile sticking to his lips.

Abed blinks and says, "Well, actually, yeah," and he leans forward and does it.

His mouth is soft, and he shuffles into Jeff's lap, and he's so _warm_ that Jeff's brain breaks a little and he kisses back, until he can feel Abed's chest shivering against his, Abed's fingers tugging lightly at his hair.

He pulls back a little, kisses at Abed's jaw to get a sweet little sound out of him, and then he puts his face back into Abed's chest.

"I'm napping again," Jeff declares. "And then maybe we can talk about this when I wake up."

"Cool," Abed says, breathless. "Cool cool cool. Maybe over lunch?"

"Or dinner," Jeff confirms, and shuts his eyes, more relaxed and pleased than he's been in a while. Touching Abed, cuddling him, kissing him, so easily, isn't frightening at all anymore, and he grins a little as he hears Abed rewind his show to see the parts he's missed.

**Author's Note:**

> *kisses fingertips then crosses myself* one day ill write the porno pizza guy jeff and tired director abed fic i swear to god but that day is just not today


End file.
